Love live (Shojo ai)
by DevilHunterX
Summary: Langsung baca aja! ane gak pandai biking Summary, Dan ini Fic Khusus pecinta Shojo ai, WARN : Shojo ai, All onna carakter!
Disclaimer : yang pasti bukan milik saya ya!

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, humor?, Drama and many more!

Pair: ?

Warn : Ooc, Oc, Typoo Shojo ai '' and many more!

.

.

Oke ane kini buat satu fic baru nih ber genre 'Shojo ai' nah bagi yang suka baca aja bagi yang ngaksuka mending pulang aja?

.

oke

.

Happy Reading!

.

Pagi hari kini sudah menyelimuti kota Kuoh dan kita dapat melihat orang orang tengah melakukan aktivitas masing-masing, tapi bukan itu inti dari cerita ini, Nah kita alihkan pandanggan kita ke arah sebuah sekolah Crpton Academy, sekitar 1km dari timur Kuoh, di situ terdapat sekolah khusus perempuan yang terlihat modis dan banyak murid cantik, dan di sana mengambil sistem asrama jadi seluruh murid disana punya masing-masing kamar sendiri dan mereka tidak perlu pulang lagi,

"Hei banggun! ini sudah pagi"

"Enghh! 5menit lagi Miku-chan"

Terdengar dari salah satu kamar asrama tersebut satu orang tengah membangunkan satu perempuan yanng tengah tertidur,

Sang perempuan yang di pangil Miku berciri-ciri, rambut panjang hijau tosca bertubuh proposiona dan dua asetnya yang tidak besar dan tidak terlalu kecil pas di tubuhnya yang ramping tersebut,

Ia mencoba membangunkan teman sekamarnya yaitu seorang gadis berambut honey blode bermata biru aquamarine Kagamine Rin,

"Rin-chan Ayo bangun! Nanti kau ku tinggal sendiri lo!" kata Miku mencoba membangunkan Rin,

"engh! iya iya hoamz" balas Rin yang sudah berpisisi duduk di pingir kasur miliknya dan masih memgenakan piyama bergambar beruang,

"Memang ini jam berapa Miku?" Tanya Rin pada Miku,

"Jam 07 : 30 " balas miku.

"APA! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU DARI TADI MIKU" teriak Rin dengan OOC nya sampai membuat Miku menutup telinganya,

"ihh kamu sih dari tadi aku bangunin tapi masih tidur jadi ya aku mandi duluan hehehe!" balas Miku sambil tertawa,

Dan Rinpun mulai mandi,

—asrama no:17

Kita pindah ke kamar asrama no 17, dan di sana kita bisa melihat dua orang tengah sarapan dan sudah memakai seragam sekolahan,

Yang satu berciri-ciri berambuut merah muda tergerai dan bertubuh proposional Meguirine Luka Namanya,

dan yang satu berciri-ciri berambut unggu gelap panjang dan memiliki marga Hinamori, Hinamori yui Namanya,

dan sepertinya mereka memang sudah terbiasa bangun pagi tidak selerti Rin tadi, tapi Luka melihat kalau Yui tersenyum? dan merona 'ada apa gerangan' batin Luka penasaran, kemudian ia memutuskan bertanya,

"Ne Yui!"

"E-eh, ada apa Luka-chan" Tanya Yui, sedikit gelagapan saat lamunanya buyar,

"Tidak! hanya saja sepertinya kau sedang jatuh cinta ya?" tebak Luka saat melihat wajah merona milik Yui barusan,

Blush!

"T-tidak, mungkin hanya perasaan mu saja" sanggah Yui sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona di kedua pipinya tersebut,

"fufufu, sepertinya wajahmu mengatakan ya, Ne Y-U-I - C-H-A-N!"balas Luka sambil mengejah nama luka di akhir kalimatnya,

"Urusai!" kata Yui sambil berdiri dan lari ke kamarnya,

"Hahaha..."

—07 : 35 -at Room no: 15

"Nah ayo berangkat Rias-chan" ajak suara femini tersebut pada perempuan bersurai merah darah dan bermata blueGreen yang ada di belakangnya yang bernama Rias Gremory,

"Cotto mate, Akeno-chan" Teriak Rias pada gadi bersurai darkBlue di hadapanya tersebut, mereka berdua adalah teman satu Asrama dan yang paling menonjol dari mereka adalah dua asetnya yang wow,

dan merekapun mulai berangkat menuju kelas nya,

—07:45 at clash room!

Kini suasana di dalam kelas satu B terlihat begitu ramai ada yang sibuk bicara'Gosip' membaca dan yah berteriak Gaje,

tapi ada beberapa perempuan yang lebih tenang yaitu Sona dan Tsubaki, merek memilih berbincang dengan tenang,

"Ne Sona, apa kau hanya sendiri di sinni tidak bersama temanmu?" tanya Tsubaki,

"Ya tentu bersama teman kecilku dulu, Rias Namanya!" balas Sona jujur, memang ia ke sini bersama Rias yang notabenya teman sepermainan dulu,

"hm! baiklah semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik ya!" Kata Tsubaki sambil tersenyum ke arah Sona,

"Hai! Tsubaki-san" balas Singkat Sona,

Dan tiba-tiba dari arah pintu kelas masuklah dua sosok gadis cantik yaitu Asia dan Koneko!,

mereka memang cantik terlebih muka imut milik Koneko yang mirip kucing membuat seluruh wanita yang ada di situ meleleh bagaikan coklat yang di panaskan,

srek!

"Ohayou ano.." setelah duduk di bangku belakan Sona Asia mencoba menyapa sona tapi ia tidak tau namanya,

"Sona Sitri, panggil saja Sona" perkenalan sona pada Asia,

"hai! dan perkenalkan aku Asia Argento panggil Asia saja dan ini Tojou Koneko teman sekamar ku" balas Asia sambil memperkenalkan dirinya ppada Sona,

"Salam kenal Asia dan Koneko dan ini teman sekamarku namanya Tsubaki shinra" balas Sona sambil memperkenalkan Tsubaki pada Asia dan Koneko,

"Salam kenal Asia-chan dan Koneko-chan"

"Salam kenal" balas Asia dan koneko bersamaan,

—07:50 at clash Room Xc

Nah kita berpindah lagi ke tempat kelas satuC, dan di

situ nampak tak jauh beda dengan kelas satuB berisik, tapi wajar mereka kan perempuan,

dan ada satu perempuan bertubuh loli hampir sama dengan Koneko tapi berambut Coklat dan di ikai ekor kuda di belakangnya dan dua rambur di sisi kiri dan kananya yang membingkai wajah cantiknya Nekomura Iroha namanya,

"ihh dimana sih lily-chan tadi katanya sebentar tapi kok lama ya?" tanya Iroha pada dirinya sendiri , karna ia dari tadi menunggu teman sekamarnya Lily yang katanya inggin mengambil barangnya yang tertingal di Asramanya,

belum sagu menit ia berka lagi dari arah pintu masuk keluarlah satu orang perempuan bertubuh tinggi berrambut pirang tergerai tengah berjalan masuk yang ia yakini sebagai Lily,

"Ne maaf ya Iroha-chan tadi aku lama, soalnya aku mengambil buku dan gelangku yang ketinggalan" kata Lily yang sampai di depan Iroha,

"Tak apa-apa! tapi kau tadi lama sekali katanya sebentar?" tanya Iroha pada Lily,

"eh itu...

—Flash back-On

"hah..hah.. ha.. aku harus segera mengambil buku ku yang tertingal di asrama sebelum terlambat" kata Lily sambil berlari tergesa-gesa menuju astramanya, ia inggin mengambil buku nya yang tertinggal, namun karna terlalu cepat akhirnya ia menabrak seseorang..

Brukh!

dan karna ia terlalu tergesa-gesa ia jadi tidak bisa menghidar dari seirang perempuan berambut ping panjang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari kiri lorang sekolahan dan langsung menabraknya,

"G-gomen s-senpai" ucap maaf Lily pada orang yang telah ia tabrak,

"iya tidak apa-apa! dan tadi kenapa kau berlari memang mau kemana?" tanya sang senpai pada Lily,

"eto... tadi aku ingin mengambil buku ku yang lupa ku bawa di asrama, jadi aku berlari dan menabrak senpai, maaf ya senpai" jelas Lily sambil meminta maaf pada senpainya tersebut,

"sudah! aku tidak apa-apakok dan panggil namaku saja" kata perempuann tersebut sambil menjabat tanggan Lily,

"Luka, Meguirine Luka panggil saja Luka" kata Luka,

"Hai! dan saya Lily panggil saja Lily" balas Lily,

"eh! kau tidak punya marga ya?" tanya Luka penasaran,

"iya senpai! kedua orang tuaku memberi nama hanya itu" jelas Lily pada Luka,

"Yasudah, semoga kita bisa berteman Lily-chan" kata Luka sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Lily,

blush!

"I-iya Luka-senpai!" balas Lily sambil merona saat melihat senyum lembut milik Luka,

"jaa.. Lily-chan" kata luka sambil berjalan ke lorong sekolahan meninggalkan Lily,

"Jaa..Luka-senpai" balas Lily sambil mulai berjalan kembali,

—Flash back Off.

'"Nah begitu ceritannya, tadi aku bertemu senpai yang cantik kyaaa... dan ia tersenyum manis kepadaku kyaa... " kata Lily sambil berteriak histeris membayangkan senyum milik Luka tadi,

"Oww.. baiklah" balas Iroha dengan wajah polos,

"oh ayolah, kau bisa bilang Wow kek ataupun yang lainya jangan bilang hanya 'owww... baiklah' itu tidak seru" kata Lily sambil menatap wajah polos milik Iroha.

"Iya Nanti saja Lily-chan" balas Iroha,

"Tidak Asyik" balas Lily sambil mengembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil,

sampai ada dua Orang yang masuk kekelas mereka dan itu membuat Lily serta Iroha melotot,

'I-itu kan...' dan.. dan...

Siapakah dua sosok tersebut dan kejadian apa saja yang akan menunggu mereka? tunggu saja di capter depan 'Awal'

.

.

To be or not?

.

.

Nah mungkin ini sudah cukup buat capter pembuka dari Fic 'Shojo ai milik saya,

Nah gimana?

Mau lanjut atau tidak?

Terserah Raider-san saja, tapi saya mohon maaf jika fic ini jelek saya memang baru membuat fic bergenre 'Shojo ai' jadi ya begini jadinya,

.

apa ada karakter faforit kalian tidak masuk di sini? tenang tinggal tulis di Review maka akan saya masukkan di fic ini, tapi harus berserta ciri-cirinya dan pasanganya ya!,

,

Yasudah, silahkan tulis saran serta Review kalian di bawah,

.

Devil hunter X log out


End file.
